


Shoes

by PeaceLilies



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck needs a new pair of shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

Chuck stared down at his feet disdainfully. One of his toes was poking out of the left shoe and the sole of the right one was hanging on by a thread. He had grown to love these shoes. They were comfortable, affordable. They’d been through so much with him, but there’s no way he could keep them any longer…it was getting kind of ridiculous. They were literally falling apart.

“Hey, you alright there Chuckles?” Mike asked, noticing his friend’s downcast expression as he looked down at his shoes.

“Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Mikey. I’m fine,” he replied, looking up and brushing a curtain of hair aside for a moment to look at his friend.

“You sure? You were looking at your feet pretty intensely there.”

“Yeah, no, it’s uh, it’s fine. I just…I think I need a new pair.” Mike cocked his head to the side, which reminded Chuck of a curious puppy. The blond lifted up one foot and wiggled his toe. The brunet laughed and shook his head.

“Definitely looks like you need a new pair there, buddy. You wanna go get some?”

“I dun know. I mean…I don’t have any money or anything. I can always try to fix them or something…” Mike just laughed and slapped Chuck on the back.

“Don’t be ridiculous! I know some people. We’ll get you a new pair in no time.”

No time ended up turning into nearly four hours. Every place they went either didn’t have shoes comfortable enough or just Chuck’s shoe size.

“Jeez, Chuckles. So picky. You and your clown feet,” Mike joked. Chuck shrunk in the passenger seat.

“They’re not clown feet,” he mumbled.

They finally found a pair in an old run down leather factory. They were similar to the ones he originally had, but in great condition.

“I like ‘em,” Chuck said happily, wiggling his nine toes comfortably in the new pair. Mike smiled, happy his friend had finally found a pair, even if it’d taken them much longer than expected.

“Thanks Mike,” the blond said with a smile.

“Any time, pal, anytime.”


End file.
